Soul
by Evelyn8463
Summary: Soul maybe a pain in the butt, but he as a soft side. Tsubaki may be sweet and kind but she has a dark and wild side.
1. Chapter 1- Soul

"Soul, you have to do the move right you'll get if you try." Said Maka looking at soul.

" Okay I know you're my partner and all but you're the one doing wrong." Soul said as he leaned in against Maka.

"SOUL! I'm not the one doing it wrong. How could you say that. I'm the one who actually listens in class. All you do in there is hang around with Black Star and beat each other up. I'm just trying to get us to pass, and you never do anything." Maka yelled pushing soul away.

Soul knew she was right, she always was.

" Hey, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to hurt you that way I'll listen next time….for you." Soul said as he leaned closer to Maka, giving her a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 -Tsubaki

"Black Star hurry up would ya!" Yelled Tsubaki across the room .

Black Star late every day since the day he was born. Even though Tsubaki his weapon, Hated him there was a soft spot for him in her heart, in everybody's heart. Tsubaki loved him, but she did have to yell on some occasions, all occasions. Them and both Maka and Soul were the most favorite couple in the whole academy, that and their fierce strength toward evil.

''Gosh Tsubaki I'm just looking for my gloves." He said has he came out of the closet.

"Are your gloves really necessary?" Asked Tsubaki.

''Tsubaki, everything I wear is necessary, if I can't find my gloves I'm not going to class."

As the bell rang Tsubaki came in. She sat beside Maka and soul.

''Hey where's Black Star?'' Asked Maka.

''Um… yeah he couldn't find his gloves so if he couldn't find them he said he wasn't coming to class…" Whispered Tsubaki.

"Uh,Such a fool." Sighed Maka.

When class ended Tsubaki went to her dorm and Soul and Maka walked to their dorm together. As they held hands Soul asked ,

'' Hey Maka, um….. this is kinda weird to say but do you love me?''

Maka stopped."Of course I do! Why would you ask?"

" Well …..It's just that if feels like you've been avoiding me lately and …"

"No, No I'm not trying to…..It's just that I've been worried about Tsubaki, because she' s been acting very depressed lately and I just want to look out for her and you've been hanging out with Black Star a lot so I didn't want to ruin your conversations with him an-"

"Ok tomorrow's Saturday so let's go out to dinner or something OK?"

''OK." She smiled.

" Let's go over to Tsubaki's dorm."

They both went over and knocked the door. Black Star answered. Soul held up his gloves.

"How'd you get a hold of my gloves?"Asked Black Star.

''Oh well you left over at my dorm and decided to give them to you in class but you never showed up so…."

"You are such a punk Soul!" Black Star said angered.

'' Hey Tsubaki why are you in bed so early. You seemed depressed so I came to see if you were alright" Maka said.

"Hey Maka will you keep a secret?" Tsubaki said in a low voice.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tsubaki's Secret

''Of course Tsubaki, what?" Maka said.

"Um….don't freak out when I tell you, OK?"

"I won't, I won't just tell me, your secrets safe with me."Maka said.

Maka was losing patience.

"I'm pregnant."

Maka just stared ahead. She was angry yet happy for her; she didn't know what to say.

"Maka? Maka tell me what you think? Maka ?"

"Oh my g- how long has it been ? Tell me does black Star know? Does, does –"

'' Maka take a breath your freaking out , its only been 3 weeks and Black Star doesn't know. I meant to tell you earlier but, but I was scared of your reaction." Tsubaki seemed frantic.

Maka still sat there with nothing else to say. She left the room like nothing ever happened .

" Maka," asked Tsubaki

Without turning around Maka stopped .

"I can't turn into a weapon until the baby is born."

Maka stood there for a second and started walking again. Black Star and Soul were fighting about the gloves that Soul "stole". When Maka entered the room the boys stopped fighting.

"Hey guy's whose up for some pizza?"asked Maka happily.

"I'm up for it" Both boys agreed to it.

Maka and Tsubaki spent the rest of the night like nothing ever happened, or trying to. Maka was still so surprised by the whole thing. She never suspected this from Tsubaki. She was so kind , caring. But obviously she was wrong. She was going to have to think of a way to tell Soul and Black Star…soon. Its going to be suspicious not going to combat because she can't transform into a weapon. Luckily we haven't had any battles lately, but Black Star is going to question why Tsubaki isn't transforming in practice.


	4. Chapter 4 - Soul Knows

It's Saturday. No school. All I been thinking about what Tsubaki's told me. At first I thought it was a dream, not real. I wake up and it's not a dream. I'm still wondering what has she done we have practice on Monday and I still don't have any idea what to do about this whole thing.

The phone rang. I knew it was Tsubaki, I mean who else could it be.

"Hello, I know it's you Tsubaki" Maka answered.

"What, no it's Black Star you idiot".

"Oh hi, um what do you want?"Maka didn't know if he should tell him about Tsubaki I mean he did_ do it_ with her….

"Tell Soul to meet me at the basketball court at 2 o'clock, tell him I'll kick his butt for stealing my gloves, since we never settled it yesterday" Said Black Star.

"Oh ok"

Too late black star had already hung up.

It's 2:00. We were at the court. Black Star of course is ready for the battle, Soul well I'm guessing he's ready. Tsubaki and I are sitting beside each other.

"Hey what do we do about the whole thing "Asked Tsubaki.

"I thought about it, and tonight Soul's taking me out to dinner and I'll just tell him then, but you have to tell Black Star like before Monday, so yeah, we'll all make a plan" Answered Maka.

It ended, the battle between Soul and Black Star. It's just funny when Black Star loses. Soul was ready to take me out to dinner, all dressed up fancy. I was ready to puke, I was scared. Why was I scared? It was Tsubaki's problem.

"You ready?" Soul said.

"Yeah" I answered.

When we got the restaurant,(really fancy, I don't know how Soul could afford it.)we took a seat and I ordered lobster, Soul ordered the same.

"So u-" Soul said before I interrupted.

"Tsubaki's pregnant."

"What!" Soul yelled. Everyone stared.

"Quiet down."

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Soul sounded angered.

"I only knew since yesterday, and Tsubaki already told Black Star(I hope)and she can't transform into a weapon until the baby's born. So we need a plan so she doesn't look suspicious during practice."Maka whispered trying not to cause any attention.

"Um ok, I'll try to think about it when we go back to out dorm but let's go over to Black Star's place tomorrow."

"Ok." Answered Maka.


End file.
